por un hermano
by goldensister111
Summary: Solo quería escapar de la terrible realidad que la había azotado tan duramente en tan poco tiempo ¿Quién podría pensar que en menos de un día tu vida podría dar tantos giros? "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¡¿Por qué tuve que perder lo que más quise en este mundo! ¿Qué tienen contra mí?". Reto vampírico de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

¡hola! este es mi primer reto ¡espero les agrade! pero antes información:

-entre guiones-: dialogo

"_entre comillas y con cursiva_": pensamientos

"comillas sin cursiva": sarcasmo o ironías

(paréntesis y N.A en el inicio): notas mías

dicho esto ¡comenzamos!

Capítulo 1: sangre

Sango una niña de 7 años corría feliz por un bello prado….

-¡ahh! ¡Qué dolor!- dice mientras veía caer su sangre de color rojo y plata…. Había caído por un agujero lleno de estacas de metal- ¡ayuda!- el dolor se intensifica al tratar de pararse- ¡AYUDA!-

-¡hay que te sucede! –Exclama un niño de 9 años-¿estás bien?-

-¡necesito ayuda! ¡Duele!-

El extraño niño baja hasta Sango con una gran habilidad y examina minuciosamente las estacas para luego mirar a la niña- ¡diablos!-

-¿qué?- pregunta curiosa –me siento mareada-

-es lógico- acota indiferente- después de la cantidad de veneno que absorbiste de estas cosas no me sorprendería de que te marees… aunque tú no eres normal ¿me equivoco?-

-no… me llamo… Sango…- dice pesadamente debido al veneno – y… soy….la hija de un ángel….y un humano ¿tú quién eres?-

-Miroku hijo de un monje y una exterminadora de monstros nada especial-

-me encantaría…. escuchar la historia de tu vida… pero como ves…. Estoy a punto de desmallarme-

-pero si tienes tiempo de molestarme ¡¿quién te entiende?!- suspira- ok yo te ayudo-

* * *

_En la aldea…._

-¡Miroku!- grita su madre al ver al niño cargando a una pequeña dormida y empapando de sangre su ropa- ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!-

-callo en una trampa de vampiros madre ¿podrás ayudarla?-

-si déjamela a mí-

-¡AYUDA!- gritan desde las afueras

-¡amor!-exclama el padre desde adentro-¡quédense con Miroku aquí adentro! ¡Hay vampiros por el área y puede ser muy peligroso!-

-¡cuídate!-dice preocupada

-sí, lo are- la madre deja a la niña a un lado y abraza a su esposo mientras derrama un par de lágrimas –no tengas miedo- la intenta tranquilizar- volveré-

-¿lo prometes?-

-si… lo prometo-dicho esto tomo una escopeta del armario y salió "_pero si vuelvo… quizá no sea como ella lo espera_" piensa antes de emprender rumbo al peligro "_are todo por proteger a lo que amo aun teniendo que romper esa promesa" _

_Diez años hacen ya de lo ocurrido…. Diez años en los cuales nadie en la faz de la tierra lo ha vuelto a ver_

…_.._

Continuara

* * *

Ha aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¡Ojala les guste!

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: cruz

Ya hacían diez años del incidente y sango camina tranquila por la aldea "_hace ya diez años…. Miroku perdió a sus padres y… También del incidente_"

Flash back

_Dos semanas después de la caída de Sango esta ya se encontraba completamente recuperada gracias en parte a las medicinas de la madre de Miroku y su sangre de ángel que le ayudaba a curarse rápidamente (N.A como la de demonio) _

_-¡muchas gracias por todo señora! Pero ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa- dice un poco triste la niña pues le apenaba dejar a su nuevo amigo en ese momento tan delicado que inclusive ella sabía que así era "es lógico si al fin y al cabo es su padre ¡¿Quién no estaría así si su padre se extravía?! Si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría llorando todo el día ¿me pregunto por qué él será así? ¿Tan frio será que incluso se la pasa el día sonriendo?" _

_-¿podrás llegar tu sola a casa?- dice la preocupada madre_

_-si no se preocupe señora yo sé cómo llegar ¡gracias por todo!-_

_-no hay problema regresa siempre que gustes-_

_-gracias- en ese momento ve a Miroku que por dentro, aunque ella no lo sepa, está bastante descontento con la partida de su amiga "no se vale ¡cuando necesito a un amigo ella debe irse! ¡No es justo!"-adiós Miroku ¡prometo volver en unos días!- en ese momento, y para el asombro de todos, Sango le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano._

_Veinte minutos después…._

_Ya en la puerta de su casa, que se encontraba en una aldea cercana Sango se disponía a entrar hasta que…_

_-¡buena! ¡Buena!- suena el llanto de un bebe "¿Quién podrá ser? No hay una casa lo bastante cercana para que el llanto sea de allí" llevada por su curiosidad se acerca a un lado de la casa_

_Fin del flash back _

Su rostro adopta una mueca de asco "_aún recuerdo ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer ¡unos vampiros estaban atacando a un niño de 3 años! Pero no les salió barato_"

Flash back

_Con sus manos formo con gracia una cruz en el aire y al instante se forma una luz blanca que envuelve al bebe y desintegra a los trúhanes que lo lastimaron._

_-¡buena! ¡Buena!- llora él bebe "¿tiene una cruz en el brazo? valla que extraño no es de las normales… ¿Qué será?" _

_-ya, ya no llores… te llamaras Kohaku ¿te gusta ese nombre?- el niño se tranquiliza y sonríe "creo que eso es un sí"_

Fin del Flash back

"_y eso no fue lo peor pues por si no fuera suficiente me lleve la peor sorpresa de mi vida…_"

* * *

Continuara

Por sea caso eso de que Sango piensa que Miroku es frio ¡es porque tiene 7 años! Ella no entiende que él es una de esas personas que guarda sus penas en su interior bueno ¡eso es todo!

¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ajo

"_y eso no fue lo peor pues por si no fuera suficiente me lleve la peor sorpresa de mi vida…mis padres tal y como el de Miroku habían desaparecido_"

Flash back

_-¡mamá! ¡Papá!-grita la niña en busca de auxilio-¡ayúdenme! ¡Tengo un niño herido!- Nada… la casa esta desierta "¿no me habrían ido a buscar?... imposible mamá hubiese sentido mi aura… entonces ¿Dónde están? ¿Les sucedió algo?" el estómago del niño gruñe-¿tienes hambre?- asiente- bueno espera aquí que yo te daré algo de comer-_

_En la alacena no había más que algo de pan duro y ajo… lo básico y si es que "tal parece que mamá no fue de compras tendré que preparar sopa de ajo que bueno que me enseñaron a prepararla" _

_Una hora después…_

_-¡perfecto!- dice Sango cuando ve su obra lista-ten cómela- le acerca el plato mientras ella prueba la suya- m… esta buena- y sin darse cuenta que esta por la mitad -¿Qué te…? ¡Dios mío!- ve a Kohaku asfixiándose en el suelo "debe ser alérgico" le aleja el plato y corre para apretarle el pecho por si es que estaba atorado hasta que comienza a respirar normal-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras alérgico?!- este la mira apenado- ¡uch no importa! Ve a recostarte a mi cama cuando llegue mi madre te revisara_

Fin del flash back

"_lo triste es que nunca llego"_

Flash back

_Han pasado dos días desde que llego y ni rastro de sus padres a duras penas ha logrado sobrevivir recolectando frutos y tratando de mantener a Kohaku quien cada día a pesar de mejorar seguía sin decir palabra alguna_

_-debemos ir con Miroku el quizá nos pueda ayudar- dice Sango quien toma al niño y ambos van por Miroku_

* * *

_-¿señora podría ayudarnos por favor?-_

_-¡claro pequeña! No podría dejarlos votados además Miroku te extraño él es poco sociable y tú eres de las pocas que le agrada- _

_-¡gracias!- dice con una inocente alegría _

Fin del flash back

Suspira "_y he vivido en casa de Miroku desde entonces el pequeño Kohaku es como mi hermano pero nunca llego a hablar ¿será que nunca volveré a ver a mis padres?_"

-¡hey Sango despierta!- gritan en su oído

-¡idiota!- lo golpea por acto reflejo -¡lo siento! Pero te lo mereces-

-¡auch! ¡Te aprovechas porque soy hombre!-

-¡no lo haría si tu no me molestaras!- se quedan callados unos segundos

-¡jajajajajaja!- ríen al mismo tiempo como grandes amigos

-¡AYUDA!- gritan a lo lejos

-¿serán…?- pregunta Miroku

-si… son vampiros-

-debo ir-

-y yo voy contigo-

-¡ni se te ocurra!-

-¿Cómo piensas detenerme?-

-te odio-

Al llegar se dan cuenta de que muchos más también estaban con ellos pero no pareciera que estuvieran en guardia si no que amontonados tratando de ver

-¿Qué sucederá?-

-vamos a averiguarlo-

En medio se encuentran con un vampiro herido de muerte en el piso -¡nunca ganaran! ¡Ángeles, humanos y demonios han tratado! ¡Podrán conmigo pero no con todos ellos!-

* * *

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

¡hola! les dejo la información por si la olvidaron

-entre guiones-: dialogo

"_entre comillas y con cursiva_": pensamientos

"comillas sin cursiva": sarcasmo o ironías

(paréntesis y N.A en el inicio): notas mías

dicho esto ¡comenzamos!

Capítulo 4: colmillos.

En medio se encuentran con un vampiro herido de muerte en el piso -¡nunca ganaran! ¡Ángeles, humanos y demonios han tratado! ¡Podrán conmigo pero no con todos ellos!- se calla debido a una cachetada propinada por Miroku.

-¡calla y deja de decir estupideces!- espeta encolerizado- ¡dime dónde está mi padre!-.

-¿tu padre era humano?- asiente- probablemente esté muerto niño- espeta y Miroku comienza a golpearlo.

-¡Miroku basta!- este se detiene- ¿y los míos? Mi padre era humano y mi madre un ángel-.

-¿un ángel? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué debería decirte? No importa lo que sean a Naraku solo le interesa matarlos-.

-¡¿Naraku?!-.

-sí, nuestro líder-.

-donde esta-.

-no les diré… de cualquier forma por esto ya me mataran si es que no muero por las heridas ¿Por qué debería decirles?-.

-dínoslo o juro que yo mismo te cortare vivo en pedacitos y te tirare a los perros-.

-m… tentador les daré una pista Naraku siempre sale a secuestrar aldeanos en Halloween…- en ese momento de la nada le llega un flechazo en el pecho- ¡maldición! ¡Ya savia que…. ¡ach! me traicionarían! No importa les diré… yo fui enviado aquí a… decir todo esto… es muy peligroso… el… te quiere a… ti- señala a Sango- cuidado…-.

-¡diablos!- grita Miroku- está muerto- silencio "¿me quiere… a mí?" piensa Sango"¡maldición! Quiere a Sango" (N.A se que debe ser obvio pero por sea caso eso lo pensó Miroku).

* * *

_Dos días después..._

Kohaku es un chico saludable y hoy, según su "hermana", es su cumpleaños de 13 años.

-¡Kohaku!- lo llama esta.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- gritan Sango, Miroku y su madre cuando entra a la habitación.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hermanito!- lo abraza –ten este es tu regalo- le entrega el paquete y este hace una reverencia al abrirlo se encuentra con un collar bastante simple pero con un bello talismán azul (N.A no supe que regalarle) sin pensarlo sonríe-¡KIAAAA! ¡Kohaku! ¿Qué sucedió contigo?- este quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza- ¡tienes colmillos! Y entonces callo en la cuenta ¡no había notado antes de que dos colmillos estaban en su boca! ¿Cómo es que fue posible eso?

-¡Sango que sucede!- llega alterado Miroku.

-¡Kohaku tiene colmillos!-.

-¡¿que?!- este agarra una estaca- ¡ha de ser un impostor que quiere secuestrarte! ¡Vamos por el!-.

...

continuara.

* * *

¡Holo! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Awww :c ok bueno no comente antes porque me quede justa de palabras y como es mi primer reto no quise pasarme de las palabras ¡qué sé yo si son demasiado exigentes! Bueno sería una buena información si me digieran si es así o no.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: estacas

-¡KIAAAA! ¡Kohaku! ¿Qué sucedió contigo?- este quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza- ¡tienes colmillos!-

-¡Sango que sucede!- llega alterado Miroku

-¡Kohaku tiene colmillos!-

-¡¿Qué?!- este agarra una estaca- ¡ha de ser un impostor que quiere secuestrarte! ¡Vamos por el!-

-¡NO!-grita Sango y se coloca en medio de ambos- ¡Kohaku no es un traidor ni mucho menos! ¿Cierto?- el asiente- ¡es probable que lo hallan mordido cuando era un niño! ¡Hace que antes de que le entierres una estaca el…!-para un segundo- ¡me la tendrás que enterrar a mí!-dice con aun mas rabia

-Sango necesito hablar contigo algo en privado-

-Está bien- se encierran en una pieza

* * *

Kohaku fue a dar una vuelta para tomar aire cuando…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- escucha la conversación entre su hermana y Miroku- ¡es demasiado peligroso! ¡Naraku podría poseerlo y obligarle a matarte!-

-¡Estas demasiado paranoico! ¡Kohaku nunca me haría eso!-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-¡Porque es mi hermano!-

-¡No lo es compréndelo! Tú lo encontraste y te lo quedaste como a un perro-

-Pero se crio conmigo eso nos hace hermanos-

-¡Hermanos o no si lo posee estaría bajo su poder! ¡Y tú no tendrías ninguna posibilidad!-

-¡No pienso abandonar Kohaku!- bramo con más fuerza- ¡soy su única familia! ¡Y eso significa estar con él en las buenas y en las malas!-

-¿Estas consiente de la tontería que vas a hacer?-

Fue demasiado para él y tuvo que alejarse del lugar "_es cierto ella es mi hermana a pesar de todo ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si dejase que esté en peligro por mi culpa? La decisión está tomada es lo mejor para mi hermana es tiempo de pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mi_"

Mientras en la habitación

-Sí y estoy segura que aunque muera no me arrepentiré-

-Entonces yo te protegeré y no permitiré que nada te dañe-

-Te lo agradezco Miroku- se abrazan

_Al día siguiente…_

- ¿Kohaku? ¿Kohaku? ¡Miroku! ¿Has visto a Kohaku?

-No Sango pero…-silencio incomodo

-¿Que? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ten, es de Kohaku- le entrega una nota

"G_racias por todo, es mi turno de pagar, no dejare que pases peligro por mi culpa y si es necesario yo mismo acabare con esto_

_Kohaku"_

-¿Es una broma?-

-Me temo que no lo es Sango, Kohaku se ha ido y dejo esto junto a la nota-

-¿Una estaca?- se altera-¡no es posible! ¡Kohaku!- sale corriendo de la casa con preocupación.

…..

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo quedo? ¡Ojala qué bien! A mí en lo personal me gusto y ¿Qué creen? ¿Seré capaz de matar a Kohaku? O me apiadare del corazón de mamá de Sango...

¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Halloween.**

-¡espera Sango!-

-¡no hay tiempo!-.

-¡¿no sabes que día es hoy?!- Sango para en seco- es el día antes de la noche de Halloween si vas podría ser una trampa-.

-no me importa- espeta sollozando- vampiro o no es mi hermano y no dejare que haga alguna locura- trata de correr.

-¡Sango!-dice agarrándole el brazo.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-voy contigo-.

-gracias- salen corriendo.

* * *

-¡Kohaku!- grita Sango.

-¡Kohaku!- le sigue Miroku.

-¡Ko…!- se estremece de frio-Brrrr-.

-Sango se hace tarde deberíamos volver- ella iba a replicar pero una ráfaga de viento helado la atraviesa-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? ¡SANGO!- la chica pierde el conocimiento y cae desmallada al suelo.

-¡maldición!- gritan.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!- Miroku se pone en guardia.

-¡savia que no era tan fuerte!-.

-¡responda!-.

-bueno lo lamento creí que estaría mejor entrenada-.

-¡ya díganme de una vez quienes son!- .

-¡ya vienen! ¡Corran!-.

-¿Qué…?- dice Miroku arto de hablar solo pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase ya estaba en la espalda de alguien.

* * *

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?!-.

-¡cálmate niño!- grita una mujer de unos 23 años con los cabellos atados en una cola alta unos ojos desafiantes y un abanico en la mano derecha - tú no eres más que el acompañante de tu novia ¡así que cállate!-.

-¡ella no es mi novia!- acota sonrojado-¡y no me callare hasta que no me expliquen que sucede!-.

-no tengo tiempo que perder- se da la vuelta pero se para en la puerta de la sala-te los encargo ¡no hagas tonterías!- dicho eso se retira de la sala malhumorada "_genial lo que me faltaba una carga más_" piensa.

-ella era Kagura está un tanto malhumorada pero les prometo que es amable-suspira-yo soy Kagome ¿supongo que quieres que te explique qué sucede? ¿Me equivoco?-.

-en lo absoluto-.

-Kohaku… ¡Kohaku!- despierta gritando Sango.

-¡despertaste!-.

-¡Miroku! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?-.

-eso me estaban a punto de explicar- mira a Kagome.

-claro, miren hace mucho tiempo humanos, vampiros y ángeles Vivian en paz gracias al gobierno del gran rey Taisho sobre los vampiros, pero, sus consejeros envidiosos de su poder se revelaron y por medio de favores, manipulaciones y sobornos se levantó con ellos el pueblo. El rey, fue derrocado y asesinado, y en su lugar fue puesto a Naraku el que alguna vez fue su mano derecha en el poder. Los ángeles debido a una orden de su líder todo debieron irse. Ahora con la ausencia de los ángeles, humanos y vampiros, ambos llevados por su ambición, están a punto de estallar en guerra y la única capaz de remediar la situación eres tu Sango pues tienes la pureza de un ángel y la libertad de un humano eres la única a la cual de verdad escucharan por eso Naraku te quiere y hoy es el único día en que te puede atrapar-.

…

Continuara

* * *

¿Ahora entienden? ¡Me cortan la inspiración! Tendré que mover los capítulos para que entre todo ¡es horrible!: c

Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: murciélagos.**

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?-.

-yo soy una de las vampiras rebeldes y Kagura… ella está en busca de su hermana menor Kanna-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-.

-Eh…- Kagome basila .

-no te incumbe- llega Kagura- si sucedió… fue por mi imprudencia…-.

-¿por que solo me pueden atrapar esta noche?-

-por que solo hoy tienen el poder para hacerlo-

* * *

_Mientras tanto…._

En un castillo custodiado por miles de vampiros se enscondia Naraku.

-¡señor! Una orda de reveldes fue suprimida en el norte- "_excelente los reveldes restantes probablemente esten demaciado desmoralisados ademas gran parte estan presos no deveria haver problemas y sobre la chica…_" esbosa una sonrisa maliciosa "_tengo la solucion perfecta, ese niño fue facil de atrapar_"- ¡señor! ¿Qué hacemos con el niño?-.

-dejen que se pudra en el calabozo-.

* * *

POV Kohaku

Corro desesperadamente por el bosque con el pulso por las nuves y con miedo, miedo por que se que las cosas no volveran a se como antes.

Me detango pues mi cansancio pudo mas, de mi cantimplora tomo en sorvo de agua ya tivia por el calor. Luego de 20 minutos me dispongo a partir con mas energias todo es tal y como lo planee. Derrepente se escuchan unos chirridos extraños desde todas direcciones me dispongo a correr mas guiado por mi miedo que por mi sentido comun pero de nada sirve pues se estan acercando cada vez mas "_¿Qué es eso? Seran… ¿murcielagos?_" exacto. Estos me rodean y con sus garras me causan pequeñas pero variadas y profundas heridas. El terror me devora y otra ves corro sin rumbo las heridas se abren devido al movimiento y de la nada todo el bullicio se detiene dando paso a un silencio sepulcral. El cansancio me matan y las caban mi tumba imboluntariamnte caigo al suelo devido al dolor.

-eres devil niño- una voz me sobresalta me doy vuelta y logro apreciar el majestuoso cambio del "inofencivo" murcielago a un gran demonio chupa sangre, antes de que me diera cuenta este me irio grabemente con su espada y volvi a caer pero esta vez por un dolor millares de veces mayor al primero siento como mi sangre cae a mares desde mi pecho comense a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estoy inconciente.

Lentamente comienzo a abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es que ya no estoy en el bosque si no que en una habitacion de piedra vastante lugubre "_mi hermana no me ha encontrado eso es seguro pues ella no me dejaria en un lugar como este_" y es cierto. Pues ademas de que las paredes estan cubiertas de moho y los pisos de charcos de agua producto de variadas goteras que se pueden apreciar en el techo . Mi cansancio no se ha disminuido en lo mas minimo a pesar de lo adentrada que esta la noche.

…..

Continuara

* * *

Aun queda algo de la narracion de Kohaku pero no me entro en este capitulo.

Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Drácula**

Intento ponerme de pie para poder divisar la luna pero de nada me sirve pues una intensa punzada me lleva directo al piso de lo que se podría llamar mi estancia. Mi cansancio extremo, mi dolor insoportable y mi hambre aun peor "_¿Por qué ha sido esto de mí? ¡Si no fuese por mi sangre maldita podría ser feliz ahora con mi querida hermana!_" sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza "_No. De nada me sirve hacerme tantas ilusiones después de todo ella no es mi hermana y no tendría por qué haberse preocupado de mí y aunque lo hico mi sangre no podrá cambiarse y ya no podré volver a estar junto a ella_ "unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas "_y aunque pudiera mis heridas son demasiado grabes tendré suerte si puedo ver un nuevo amanecer_" dejo que el cansancio me venza y duermo mientras me acunan mis dolores con la triste melodía de mi acongojado corazón.

POV normal

Luego de que a todos les quedo claro el porqué de la situación Sango se levanta y camina decidida hacia la puerta de la estancia.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta Kagome.

-por Kohaku-

-¿te has vuelto loca mujer?- habla Kagura- según espías ya se encuentra en el palacio de Naraku y es imposible que lo logres penetrar solo para salvarlo- hace una pausa- además… es muy probable que debido a sus heridas… este muerto para el amanecer-.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritan todos.

-lo lamento-

-¡no! No, no, no ¡eso no puede ser verdad!- solloza Sango- no puede- rompe en llanto

-Sango- Miroku observa atónito como las perladas lágrimas de la chica caían se le rompe el corazón y la abraza esta corresponde aferrándose a él con toda su fuerza "_Sango… mi pobre Sango… está sufriendo mucho y no puedo hacer más que observarla_"

-por eso necesitamos tu ayuda para que esta historia no se repita-

-se realista Kagome- dice Kagura- Naraku ya gano ¿o es que no la ves? ¿De verdad la crees capas de algo?-

-¡Kagura! ¡No digas eso! ¡No nos podemos rendir tan fácilmente!-

-solo digo la verdad ¿Cómo va a poder ayudar a mantener la paz en todo un mundo si ni ella sola puede mantener la paz en su corazón?-

-¡peo debe haber alguna manera! ¿Dejaremos todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho tirado solo por un contratiempo?-

-¿tienes otra idea?-

-luchar por lo que es justo como sea pero hacerlo-

-bravo Kagome- dice una voz-eres inspiradora pero ¿Por qué no mejor le haces caso a Kagura? ella tiene razón yo ya gane- sonríe burlón

-¡Naraku!- gritan todos menos Sango quien solo se digna a mirarlo con disgusto al hombre que llegaba como la copia exacta del conde Drácula pero se cabellos largos.

-sí, no me mires así niña yo gane justamente-

-¿a qué llamas justamente?-

-déjate de preguntas torpes y mejor mira este regalo-saca el cuerpo sin vida de Kohaku y lo arroja con fuerza hacia Sango-aquí lo tienes ¿no lo querías devuelta?- dicho esto se va

…

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: noche**

Sango al ver el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el suelo grita y llora de una forma tan trágica que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón Miroku se intenta acercar a ella

-¡NO! ¡Aléjense!-sale corriendo de la estancia y los otros la siguen- ¡déjenme sola!- grita al percatase de esto- ¡¿Cuál es el sentido de cuidarme si ya antes de que supiera sobre la muerte de mi hermano era incapaz de ayudarles y ahora que estoy así de que sirvo?! ¡Y tu Miroku…! ¡Tampoco te quiero ver! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¿Les quedo claro?- vuelve a Salir corriendo pero esta vez, y tal y como lo pidió, nadie la sigue.

Corre desenfrenadamente por el bosque ¿hacia dónde?… no importaba, solo quería escapar de la terrible realidad que la había azotado tan duramente en tan poco tiempo ¿Quién podría pensar que en menos de un día tu vida podría dar tantos giros? "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¡¿Por qué tuve que perder lo que más quise en este mundo?! ¿Qué tienen contra mí?_" sigue corriendo y sin que ella se dé cuenta llega a la punta de un risco desde la cual se puede apreciar como las tropas de humanos y vampiros comienzan a agruparse prometía ser una gran batalla y en la cual se derramaría mucha sangre de la nada suena en el cielo una trompeta y todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el lugar desde donde creen se originó el sonido. Sango.

Esta siente las miradas de la gente y al levantar su cabeza lo logra ver "_debería hacer algo ¿pero qué?_" una voz suena dentro de su cabeza "_solo has… lo que creas correcto hija mía_" –madre…- susurra- ¡gente!- grita y de alguna forma todos logran escucharla- ¡muchos creen que soy la que vengo a detener toda esta guerra! ¡Y les diré algo! ¡Se equivocan! ¡Yo no soy su milagro yo solo soy una chica y lo que debo hacer es hacerlos entrar en razón! ¡¿Es de verdad esto lo que quieren?! ¿Tan grande es su ambición, su debilidad? ¡Es que no quieren vivir! ¡De aquí no saldrá viva ni la mitad de ustedes! ¡Y no solo ustedes! ¡Luego sus hijos, hermanos, nietos, primos, sobrinos! ¡Todos! ¡Todos sufrirán por SU debilidad! ¡Yo ya lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo he perdido TODO! ¿Es que yo pedí tanta desdicha? ¡No! ¡Pero ustedes pasaran por peores cosas! ¡Mi hermano no logro ver el final de esta tormentosa noche! ¡Pues me alegro! ¡Porque si el tuviese que ir a esta guerra pues agradezco su final! ¡Respondan! ¡¿Eso quieren?!-.

Silencio sepulcral ¡claro que nadie lo quería pero ¿Quién se atrevía a decirlo?!- ¡no! ¡Yo no lo quiero!- grita alguien y así sucesivamente todos comienzan a tirar sus armas.

Naraku mientras tanto toma arco y flecha y apunta a Sango-¿con que quieres reunirte con tu hermano? ¿He?... concedido- dicho esto lanza la fecha y el grito ensordecedor de una mujer se escucha entre la multitud.

….

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: sensualidad**

-¡Sango! ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- pregunta una aldeana.

-¡bien gracias!- dice con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad "_cinco años… descubrí que mis padres estaban en el reino de los ángeles, que Kohaku estaba vivo y que solo estaba en coma por suerte despertó a los dos días lamentablemente el padre de Miroku falleció hace 10 años…. Pero todavía no me puedo reponer a la mayor de las sorpresas_".

Flash back.

Naraku mientras tanto toma arco y flecha y apunta a Sango-¿con que quieres reunirte con tu hermano? ¿He?... concedido- dicho esto lanza la fecha y el grito ensordecedor de una mujer se escucha entre la multitud todos miran atónitos como Kagome recibe la flecha en el pecho y cae al suelo- ¡maldición falle! ¡Pero esta vez va en serio!- se disponía a lanzar pero...

-¡ni lo pienses Naraku!- espeta Kagura quien se coloca detrás de él y le pone una daga en el cuello- ahora me las pagaras todas y cada una- eso fue suficiente para que los guardias arresten al dictador.

-¡Kagome!- grita Sango y la va a ver- ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué?-.

-no te preocupes Sango… pues por fin… me reuniré con el... estoy feliz- le sonríe dulcemente mientras una lagrima de felicidad cae por su rostro y luego… exhala por última vez.

Fin del flash back.

"_Kagome en verdad era la fiel esposa del rey Taisho, al parecer luego de ser derrocado y asesinado ella huyo para crear la resistencia_" suspira "_si ella lo amaba_ _¿Cómo se mantenía tan llena de vida a pesar de todo?_"

- ¡Sango!-

-¡a perdón! ¿Decías?-

-te decía que hoy es nuestro aniversario y que….- "_muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces… a las dos semanas Miroku me declaro su amor y me propuso matrimonio a lo que yo no me negué y ahora estoy esperando nuestro primer hijo_"-y me pareció una espectacular idea ¿Qué opinas?-

-¿ha? ¿Qué?-

-¡Sango!-

-lo siento-

-¡concéntrate!-

- ¡lo siento! ¡Pero igual me amas distraída o no!-

-eso no lo he dudado ningún día desde que te conocí-

-¿me estás diciendo que siempre he sido distraída?-

-¡tus palabras no las mías!-

-¡Miroku!-

-lo siento si sabes que solo bromeo-

-si pero…- dice mirándose en el reflejo del lago-no sé cómo puedes hacerlo si con la barriga de embarazada me veo demasiado gorda y el vestido no me ayuda mucho-

-a mi gusta te vez sensual-

-¡ni lo pienses!- grita alejándose rápidamente- ¡la última vez que dijiste eso quede así!-

-bueno pero igual…-no alcanza a terminar pues ella lo interrumpe

-¡Miroku!-

-¿que?-

-¡ya viene!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¡él bebe ya viene!-"_si mi vida pudo estar llena de altos y bajos pero no cambiaria nada pues al final todo fue por mi pequeño hermano_"

**Fin**

¿Creyeron que mataría a Kohaku? ¡Pues no! ¡No soy una depresiva! ¡Odio ese tipo de finales! otra cosa ¿se esperaron que Kagome fuera la que recibía la flecha? en un principio pensé que fuera Miroku pero esta muy trilllado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
